The invention relates to a device for indicating the fuel consumption rate of an internal combustion engine. Devices of these types are known. For example, German Public Disclosure (DOS) No. 24 40 398, G01F, 9/00 discloses a device for indicating the fuel consumption rate where the sliding contact of a variable resistor potentiometer is mechanically linked to the injection pump control rod of the fuel injection apparatus of the engine, and which includes a resistor whose resistance varies as a function of the engine speed.
Such devices of this type may also be used in carburetor engines, where the sliding contact of the potentiometer is linked mechanically to the throttle in the intake manifold of the engine, or as shown in German Public Disclosure (DOS) No. 23 57 770, G01F, 29/02, to the gas pedal.